Y Llegaste tu
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Candy después de una decepción amorosa acepta un trabajo de enfermera en un pueblito de Ilinois, casi al llegar,el sueño la vence al manejar y cae de un puente al río, lo último que ve son las manos de su salvador antes de desmayarse. Al despertar cree ver a un ángel... pero solo resulta ser el reverendo Andley. "Y llegaste tu como una bendición caída del cielo".
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Claudia Medina

Por Claudia Medina

"Y llegaste tú, una bendición… caída del cielo"

Mini Albert-Fic

Capítulo 1

Llevaba muchas horas manejando, los párpados se cerraron solos, estaban totalmente pesados y el pie se mantuvo en el acelerador, ya casi llegaba al puente, el viejo carro Chevrolet se zarandeó. El auto cual escena de los Dukes de Hazard voló hacia el río. Ella no lo sintió, estaba totalmente dormida, ni siquiera cuando el carro entró al agua, su cabeza después de ir en un vaivén terminó en el volante y una línea de sangre brotó de su ceja. Medio abrió los ojos y solo vio un rayito de luz por el parabrisas, unas manos de hombre se acercaban hacia su rostro, pero perdió la conciencia.

La brisa fresca se regodeo en su cara, abrió los ojos y las hojas de un árbol la cubrían del sol, el ruido del agua corriendo la ubicó un poco, sintió el frío de una bolsa de hielo sobre su ceja, se lo quitó y se giró para quedar sobre su hombro derecho y pudo ver la visión más angelical que hubiera visto en su vida.

-Dios, ya morí, estoy viendo a mi ángel de la guarda- pensó al admirar una espalda ancha y bien torneada, una melena rubia y mojada que se alejaba río adentro hacia donde parecía estaban regadas sus pertenencias. Así estuvo por quien sabe cuantos minutos, abría y cerraba los ojos conforme podía, hasta que el rostro de su ángel estaba frente a ella. Sus ojos azules la miraban con escrutinio para después dejar escapar una dulce y pícara sonrisa, un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha le pareció encantador.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- dijo el ángel.

-¿Hablas como humano?- preguntó ella curiosa

-¿Cómo?- pensó que el golpe le había echo daño.

Lo miró por un instante y creyó ser la mujer más tonta del mundo.

-Bueno me habían dicho cualquier clase de insulto, creo que tuve una regresión al kindergarden… pero no… alien jamás me habían dicho- dijo riendo mientras revisaba la herida de la cabeza.

-Perdón… disculpe- dijo la rubia chica al querer incorporarse, pero su intento se vio fallido. Él la cachó antes que se pegara en el suelo. Sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca podían sentir el aliento del otro.

-¿Aún le parezco un alien?

-No, nunca me lo pareció- dijo algo avergonzada, indicándole con las manos que podía recargarse en el suelo.

-Disculpe….

-Albert, mi nombre es Albert, pero puede decirme Al. Y usted… debe ser la enfermera que estamos esperando en el pueblo…

-Si es Riverdale, sí, mi nombre es Candice White y puede decirme Candice. Él hizo un gesto de asombro

-No es cierto- soltó la risa contenida- todos me dicen Candy.

-Vaya que nombre tan dulce… le sienta muy bien- dijo carraspeando la garganta al percatarse que su rescatada tenía la blusa abierta. Buscó entre sus cosas y tomó una toalla volteó el rostro hacia donde no estaba ella y se la ofreció. Ella la tomó, un color rojo iluminó su cara.

-¿Ya se siente mejor? Para irnos al pueblo antes de que anochezca, una chica de ciudad como usted podrá asustarse en el campo nocturno.

-No que va, yo me crié en una casa hogar en lugar llamado Lakewood, en la afueras de Chicago, así que estoy acostumbrada a eso, veo que le gusta pescar…

-Bueno, quien me dijera que hoy pesqué una sirena de agua dulce… -dijo al reír.

Después de compartir unos sándwiches y unos refrescos, esperando que no hubiera algún indicio que el golpe en la cabeza tuviera consecuencias, Albert subió todas las cosas de Candy a su vieja camioneta.

-Riverdale es un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen, y son demasiado predecibles, pero son gente buena, noble, creo que la pasará bien aquí- dijo Albert mientras manejaba- Por su carro no se preocupe, Stear vendrá por él. Es el dueño de la grúa y el mecánico del pueblo y algo así como el inventor loco… somos amigos desde niños.

-Ah, siempre es bueno tener un amigo que se lleve bien con la ciencia… por cierto… yo no soy enfermera

-Ah ¿no?- preguntó asombrado

-Soy médico.

-Ah- le volvió el alma al cuerpo.

-Tengo que reportarme con el reverendo Andley, William Andley… ¡Que nombre!…

-¿Tiene algo el nombre?- preguntó curioso

-Pues si, tiene un nombre… así… como de novela acá… solo le falta poner tercero… William Andely tercero o algo así pero tratándose de un reverendo me parece como de esos curas viejitos regañones…que te mandan al infierno por solo mascar chicle en la iglesia… espero llevarme bien con él… es el encargado del asilo creo.

-Bueno de la iglesia, hace de todo- dijo sonriendo- y creo tal vez se lleve bien… no es, digamos… un reverendo ortodoxo… creo que alguna vez se portó mal y por eso lo castigaron y lo mandaron a este pueblo.

-Me imagino que fue hippie y protestó por la guerra de Vietnam o algo así… si es así… creo que nos llevaremos bien … háblame de tu, somos casi de la misma edad- dijo sonriendo.

Candy aspiró fuerte el aire que le llegaba de su ventana abierta – extrañaba el aroma del campo y su tranquilidad- su mente se perdió. Albert la veía de reojo, era el perfil femenino más hermoso y perfecto que jamás había visto. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en manejar.

Por fin llegaron al pueblo, la camioneta se estacionó afuera de lo que parecía una iglesia en reconstrucción, a su lado estaba un edificio con una entrada de puertas de vidrio una chiquilla de unos 10 años, castaña y de grandes ojos azules corrió a recibirlo.

-Tío Al, Tío Al, que bueno que llegaste, la señora Parker tuvo otro de sus ataques… por lo visto no puedes tener un día libre- dijo la niña al hacer fuerzas para abrir la pesada puerta de la camioneta mientras su Tío buscaba algo en el asiento trasero. Se admiró de la presencia femenina de Candy.-¿Quién es ella Tío?

-Es la en… no la doctora Candice White.

-Vaya no pudo llegar en mejor momento- dijo la niña al poder por fin abrir la puerta.

Candy trató de abrir pero no pudo, Albert acomodó algo en su regazo y se dispuso a empujar con su mano izquierda la atrancada portezuela, lo que de nuevo hizo que su espacio se acortara y Candy pudo ver de cerca la tez blanca y algo accidentada del hombre, pero no menos bella de lo que le pareció a su primera impresión, también pudo oler su fragancia revuelta con el olor a hierba.

-Ya – dijo al ganarle a su camioneta.

-Andale tío- apresuró la niña

Candy se bajo aún mareada pero quiso entrar le parecía alguna emergencia médica. Trató de acicalarse un poco, sería la primera impresión y estaba hecha un desastre, se acomodó el pelo en una cola de caballo para por lo menos parecer peinada.

La niña tomó de la mano a su tío y abrió la puerta mosquitera que rechinó y al momento se prendieron todas las luces y un grito unísono dijo "Feliz Cumpleaños", Candy entró con ellos al salón, globos de colores y un banner pegado a la pared decía "Happy Birthday Reverendo Andley" . Candy volteó para buscar al anciano pero al momento de topar su mirada en Albert él lucía su cuello blanco en la camisa negra que traía. Abrió los ojos y quería que se la tragara la tierra, haberle dicho eso de su nombre, del viejito regañón y sobretodo haberle gustado de esa manera de seguro si moría esa noche se iba directo a las flamas del infierno.

-Felicidades Tío Al- dijo la niña al plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Miren yo también les traigo una sorpresa- dijo Albert y tomó del brazo a Candy- ella es la señorita Candice White, ella prácticamente nos cayó del cielo- dijo sonriendo- no es enfermera sino doctora- vio al grupo de ancianos y feligreses… oficialmente Riverdale tiene médico- dijo con orgullo. Todos aplaudieron y Candy solo sonrió ante la bienvenida tan acogedora.

-Gracias por la bienvenida pero la fiesta es el reverendo…así que ¿Cuántos cumple?- dijo tratando de no robar la atención.

-Pués…- contestó- ni tantos-

-ay tío, que vanidoso nos saliste

-La vanidad es un pecado reverendo- dijo una anciana con dulzura- a mi si me va decir…es más déjeme hacer cuentas… yo recuerdo cuando usted nació…

-Bueno está bien… 36… ¿contentos?

-Yo me llamo Antonella Tribiannni- dijo la chiquilla a Candy mientras le daba una rebanada de pastel.- Mi mamá se llamaba Rose Mary y vino a vivir aquí con mi Tía Elroy, esa señora que ves allá- dijo señalando a una anciana que estaba acompañada de otras platicando amenamente.- cuando mi papá murió, se llamaba Antonio, él y mi tío eran muy amigos fueron juntos al ejército… aunque la vocación de mi tío Al siempre fue la de servir a Dios, de todas formas se enlistó, él siempre dice que servir a la patria también es servir a Dios… así que mi mamá me estaba esperando, ellos vivían en Chicago pero cuando mi tío regresó de la guerra del Golfo trayendo las malas noticias de que mi papá murió, prefirieron regresar a este pueblo donde habían nacido y crecido… mi mamá dijo que era el mejor ambiente para que yo creciera… pero ella también murió hace un año, de cáncer… y bueno ahora solo tengo a mi tía Elroy y a mi tío Al, que para mi ha sido el único padre que he tenido.

-Gracias Antonella por contarme tu historia… tengo el presentimiento que seremos buenas amigas

-¿Tu no tienes una historia?

-Claro como toda la gente… pero creo que este no es el momento Anto, ¿Te puedo decir así?

-si, si yo te puedo decir Candy- dijo la niña con la misma sonrisa familiar.

-Este es tu cuarto- dijo Albert al abrir la puerta de una recamara sencilla pero muy limpia. Pertenecía a la casa pastoral donde vivía Albert con su sobrina. La Tía ELroy vivía en una hermosa casa del pueblo, sino la más bonita aunque pasaba más tiempo en el asilo de ancianos y en la iglesia ayudando a su sobrino.

-Gracias, y feliz cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y titubeo para darle un abrazo que él tímidamente también titubeo para recibirlo, pero al fin terminaron unidos en un abrazo diplomático y cortés. Sellaron el encuentro con una sonrisa

-Al, perdón reverendo… yo… quiero ofrecerle disculpas… yo no…sabía…

-Y no tenías porque saberlo- contestó riendo apacible- la verdad mi nombre es algo… extravagante… William Albert Andley… pero no tercero- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Ah que bien…

-segundo- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Después la volvió a abrir- descansa mañana nos espera mucho trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente Antonella tocó a la puerta de Candy con premura.

-Candy, Candy, despierta que mi tío levanta la mesa a la ocho menos 10, no vas a alcanzar a comer nada. Tenemos que irnos a la escuela.

-Dios lo que me faltaba, un soldado y un soldado de Dios.- dijo Candice al levantarse a regañadientes, se vio al espejo y sus rizos le tapaban literalmente la cara.

-El baño está acá en el pasillo- gritó Anto antes de retirarse.

Bajo las escaleras y el aroma de los pancakes inundaba la pequeña casa, la mesa de la cocina estaba a medio poner Antonella hacía lo que podía mientras se peinaba y Albert pegado a la estufa poniendo el último de la pila de los pancakes.

-Buenos Días Candy, perdón, ayer olvide decirte que nos levantamos a las seis menos 20 tenemos que llegar temprano a la escuela… como enfermera… bueno como encargada de la vigilancia de salud tienes que tomar un turno cada tres días en la escuela y el resto de la semana en el asilo. Disculpa pero ayer por lo del convivio…

-No hay cuidado… tenemos tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo, a sus ordenes mi superior- dijo al cuadrarse cual obediente soldado frente a su sargento.- dígame las instrucciones de hoy.

-Bueno por lo pronto hay que comernos todos estos… porque si no viene Dana a hacer la limpieza y se los lleva a sus cerditos.

-Si ni siquiera es para guardarlos en el refri, ya nos ha pasado muchas veces.

La enfermería de la pequeña escuela era un desastre y Candy no tuvo más remedio que ponerse a limpiar, arremangó las mangas de su blusa y fue a lo que parecía el cuarto de limpieza para empezar su trabajo. Atrás escuchó unas voces, una masculina y otra femenina pero no pudo entender claramente lo que decían solo hasta que un grito que fue ahogado y un cállate la puso en alerta salió y encontró a una chica de aproximadamente 17 años con un hombre que parecía el alguacil del pueblo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó con autoridad

-Nada- dijo la chica de color al tocarse el brazo izquierdo

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó el oficial

-La doctora Candice White- contestó mientras se acercaba

-Ah, escuché algo, de que un doctor había llegado pero no sabía que era una mujer y muy hermosa por cierto, yo soy

Luther Smith- dijo el hombre de unos 23 años alto fuerte, de rasgos afro-americanos- soy oficial del departamento de seguridad de la ciudad.

-Ah, bueno, creo que hay mucho por hacer, creo que…

-Aisha Smith, Luther es mi hermano- contestó la chica peinada con trenzas por toda la cabeza.

-Aisha, tiene que entrar a clases, vamos dijo dulcemente.

-Mucho gusto, doc.

-Igualmente-contestó Candy al tomar suavemente el brazo a Aisha y acompañarla a entrar al edificio.

-¿No me va a preguntar nada?

-¿Tendría que hacerlo?- preguntó Candy para darle pie a que ella sola hablara.

-No, solo acompáñeme al salón por favor para que el reverendo vea que vengo con usted y no me regañe.

-Está bien.

Por la tarde en el asilo su trabajo fue un poco más llevadero, las instalaciones si estaban al tanto, ya que Elroy junto con Paty Ann, la hija del alcalde, una chica voluntaria y muy bonita habían preparado todo para que Candy se sintiera como en casa, hasta habían hecho una lista de citas de los pacientes. Que por cierto la agenda si estuvo apretada, porque a parte de incluir a residentes del asilo, también se presentaron mujeres con sus bebés.

Apenas podía caminar, entrar de lleno a su jornada laboral fue precipitado, subió las escaleras después de haber tocado pero nadie le abrió, lo que le alegró ya que podía darse un baño a sus anchas sin la presión de que Albert en cualquier momento le tocara la puerta, entró a su recámara y tomó su ropa, movió su cuello en forma circular y también sus hombros, hizo algunos estiramientos para destensarse de estar casi toda la tarde sentada y abrió la puerta del baño que no tenía cerrojo, el vapor del agua caliente le dio en la cara, Albert estaba cubierto solo con una toalla en la cadera volteó a tres cuartos ya que su posición original era de espaldas a la puerta porque estaba rasurándose frente al espejo. Ahora pudo ver su abdomen marcado como si fuera tallado en mármol, sus piernas gruesas que no estaban cubiertas, su cara a medio enjabonar y el cabello solo algo húmedo que le daba movimiento. Aunque la cara de sorpresa y no grata no la pudo evitar, más bien alcanzó a ver su rostro enrojecido. Candy soltó un grito y cerró inmediatamente la puerta.

Al llegar a su habitación se sentó en la cama

-Creo que no es buena idea vivir en la misma casa que el reverendo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Chicas, un Albert, muuuy diferente, espero que les guste... comentarios ya saben a CB. GE, ARt-G, Centinelas, Residencia y DPA. O a mi mail ****claumedh .mx**

- 8 -


	2. Chapter 2

Autor: Claudia Medina

Por Claudia Medina

"Y llegaste tú, una bendición… caída del cielo"

Mini Albert-Fic

Capítulo 2

watch?v=BkM5CR0j3Qc (Haz click para escuchar o ver el video)

Tú sabes en donde está y no quieres decirme- dijo Neal al acercarse ya desesperado a Tom, quien estaba sentado

En su escritorio del consultorio.

-Te aseguro que te digo la verdad, solo me dejo este recado- buscó en su cajón y sacó un papel con la letra de Candy impresa pidiendo perdón por su forma de actuar pero justificándose arguyendo que necesitaba tiempo para estar sola.

-Mira- dijo al sentarse frente a su "futuro" cuñado y buscando algo de tranquilidad- Yo la amo, aunque parezca que no, entiendo y a mi no me interesa que no sea del circulo social que quiere mi madre, entiendo que quiera su carrera, créeme que yo en lo personal no tuve nada que ver

con lo de su solicitud denegada, yo solo le dije que ella no estaba poniendo de su parte para sacar todo esto adelante, en dos meses será nuestra boda y ella desaparece, mi madre es la que se está haciendo cargo de todo lo de la boda y ella solo se la pasaba encerrada en el hospital y ahora este berrinchito de lo de la actualización si ya se va a casar…¿Qué más quiere?

-¿Se lo preguntaste Neal?- dijo Tom en tono serio, controló las ganas de soltarle un golpe en su cara de niño bien, como cuando la defendía en la infancia -Lo que le hicieron no se le hace a nadie y menos a quien dices amar… con la excusa que quieras… tal vez tu no lo entiendas pero para mi hermana el avanzar por si sola es muy importante. Piénsalo, - dijo el doctor de cabello rubio y ojos verdes dándole una palmada en la espalda al comprender que ese muchacho también estaba sufriendo a su manera- Piénsalo, te prometo que si sé algo te lo diré, Flammy y yo también estamos muy preocupados por ella- abrió la puerta para darle acceso a la salida.

-Ay Candy, ¿Dónde estás?- dijo suspirando.

Después de disculparse mutuamente por lo del incidente del baño, Albert la invitó a la cena de los Cronwall, sería como una junta previa para planear lo de la feria anual del pueblo de Riverdale. Como médico debería estar presente, solo unos cuantos estarían, el alcalde, su esposa, Patty Ann que ya fungía como secretaria de Albert, Stear el encargado de todo lo que a mecánica se refería, Archie quien era la mano derecha de su papá en lo referente al manejo monetario aunque también estaba Steve Cartwright el tesorero del pueblo y bueno el médico que era Candy, que hasta entonces estaba su silla sola y claro Luther Smith el primer oficial.

-Yo me voy con la Tía Elroy, tío Al las cenas de la señora Cronwall son… mas bien…

-¿Apestan? – completo Candy la frase

-Que bueno que tu lo dijiste me salvaste de una semana sin X-Box, ya aprenderás a vivir con el reverendo- sonrió la chiquilla y corrió en dirección de la hermosa casa frente a la plaza central del pueblo. Albert solo la miró callado, movió la cabeza y medio sonrió pero ella pudo sentir que había hecho mal, suspiró y siguió caminando.

Para su sorpresa el carro que vio en la mañana justo cuando llegó a la escuela estaba estacionado y recordó lo sucedido con Aisha. Antonella no se equivocó parecía un Dejavú en la casa de los Leegan, la mesa las personas del servicio… el aire le empezó a faltar y se excusó, Albert quiso acompañarla pero insistió en que no era necesario. Al salir escuchó una conversación ahora si reconocía la voz femenina, era Aisha, parecía que suplicaba o lloraba, se mantuvo detras del arbusto justo frente a la puerta para no ser vista

-Bien gracias- dijo con cinismo el hombre- pero a mi no me intimida tu hermano, y ya te dije, lo confirmes o no, yo no estoy seguro de yo ser el responsable, y ya vete.

Candy escuchó los pasos y aparentó estar saliendo justo cuando el hombre subía los escalones de madera. Como estaba medio-oscuro él solo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza ya que no sabía quien era la rubia. Ella vio como la figura ágil de Aisha se movía rápidamente por la plaza. Minutos después entró a la casa, estuvo atenta a la junta pero sin participar mucho. Archie la veía con insistencia y ella solo sonreía cortésmente. Se excusó de su temprana partida por estar cansada todavía del viaje y el accidente, Albert la secundó y también se despidió.

La observó aún con la poca luz que había y vio como dio suspiros profundos.

-Antonella y yo casi ganamos el año pasado el concurso de chili, nos ganó una viejita del pueblo vecino, Anto lloró tres días, solo había pasado un mes de la partida de Rosemary y ella era una gran cocinera.

-¿Chilli?- preguntó emocionada- Yo tengo la receta ideal… era el platillo delicatessen de la hna. María. Además de muy rendidor. Eramos muchos niños- sonrió.

-Bueno pues creo que tenemos que empezar a experimentar desde mañana mismo Anto no me lo perdonaría de nuevo.- observaba con detalle los gestos que ella hacía.

-Ok, empezamos mañana para la cena, haremos buen equipo y gracias por aceptarme

-Oye ni siquiera te invité- dijo él al abrir la puerta de la casa.

-Que bien me gusta estar donde no me invitan, las invitaciones son demasiado formales para mi- sonrió y se fue directamente a su recamara.

Las semanas habían pasado, la rutina ya estaba asentándose en la vida de Candy, el doble turno no le era pesado ya que contaba con la ayuda de Patty Ann que ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a la casa pastoral que por coincidencia era cuando Stear estaba presente o viceversa. Aisha visitó varias veces la enfermería y Candy le sugirió un examen de rutina en el que incluyó uno de embarazo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Las tardes de relax en el asilo eran una fiesta, los jueves de bingo eran de karaoke después de las nueve aunque Albert solo dio permiso una hora y media. Los partidos de baseball con los niños de la escuela los sábados por la mañana eran obligados y las visitas compartidas médico-ministro eran para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Al único lugar donde no iba Candy era a la iglesia, prefería levantarse tarde el domingo era una costumbre arraigada desde que salió de la casa-hogar.

Ya estaban en la última carrera, Candy era la capitana de las niñas y Albert de lo niños. Antonella era la mejor carta de su equipo podía batear y hasta lanzar hits si se lo proponía, su debilidad, Jared Hernandez, un chico moreno de ojos negros y grandes, un "adonis latino" como lo describía ella, era el chico nuevo del pueblo su papá era el ingeniero encargado de la construcción de la nueva alcaldía y como buen latino, buen pitcher…

-Ese niño debió apellidarse Valenzuela- dijo Candy a regañadientes porque le habían ponchado a dos de sus chicas.

-No puedo Candy – dijo Anto en confesión de mujer a mujer puedo batear con cualquier otro pero lo miro y me tiemblan la piernas y fallo,- Candy comprendió perfectamente lo que la chica decía, ella misma lo experimentaba cuando veía a Albert.

-Está bien, yo no he bateado.

Se acordó que Albert sería el pitcher para no dar ventajas a las chicas…

-No les daré ninguna ventaja- advirtió el reverendo al ponerse la cachucha al revés. Era algo que le gustaba a su sobrina feminista.

De alguna forma se acomodaron las cosas que Candy se vió corriendo como si fuera por su vida para alcanzar la preciada almohadilla de home. Albert dio unas cuantas zancadas para alcanzarla pero ella se aventó y logró tocarla. Una ovación por parte de las niñas festejaron el empate, marcador final, pero, al momento de levantarse Candy sintió que su brazo le dolía mucho, lo mas seguro era una luxación, se quedó en el suelo y Albert la levantó y la llevó cargada a la enfermería de la escuela.

Como abejas a la miel el grupo de niños iban tras ellos por lo mismo Candy trataba de no expresar a pulmón abierto lo que estaba sintiendo, tenia que dar el ejemplo y no parecer "niña llorona". Albert la sentó en la camilla de aoscultación mientras le pidió a todos que salieran al pasillo.

-Lo siento, discúlpame, me siento tan mal de haberte provocado esto- le dijo avergonzado-¿qué hago? ¿Te duele mucho?

-No te preocupes, así es el juego alguien siempre sale lastimado… esta vez me tocó a mi- dijo adolorida.

-Dime – dijo esperando instrucciones.

-Vas a tener que quitarme la camiseta.

-Bien – dijo serio y dándose valor después de dudar por un segundo, con inseguridad llevó sus manos a la orilla inferior de la camiseta de Candy -Te va a doler un poco al estirarte el brazo, aguanta.- agregó mientras con delicadeza empezó a subir la prenda.

Patty Ann llegó apresurada atendiendo el llamado de algunos niños y se detuvo antes de abrir el biombo de la enfermería, seguida de Stear lleno de grasa porque estaba trabajando en revisar los huelgos mecánicos para la feria.

-Dijo el reverendo que no abriéramos escucháramos lo que escucháramos. Pero está muy divertido, parece que pelean.- dijo una niña desde el pasillo. Tanto Stear como Patty Ann se acercaron para escuchar.

-¿Así despacio?- oyeron la voz de Albert

-Si, tranquilo, primero va uno y después el otro, no me pidas más- dijo pausadamente Candy.-Por Dios, está completamente afuera- exclamó,-ya no aguanto, tienes que meterlo, por favor, decidete, tú o nadie…o me quedaré así-contestó Candy con un jadeo en su voz.

- Tuve algunas experiencias en el ejército. Recuéstate con cuidado esta camilla está muy vieja…Espero que nos aguante a los dos… A ver si me acuerdo. No te garantizo nada.

Patty Ann y Stear se vieron a los ojos asombrados, no daban crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, tenían la ligera sospecha de que había atracción entre ellos pero esto… y en la enfermería de la escuela… Patty ann se puso roja e inmediatamente con señas le pidió a los niños que salieran al patio, quienes a regañadientes obedecieron.

-¿Lista?- pregunto el reverendo.- Vamos a ver si eres una chica valiente, ya lo voy a hacer, una, dos…

Patty se apenó frente a Stear , quien le preguntó si abría el biombo, él sacudió la cabeza y recordó porque le habían pedido ayuda los chicos. Tu, dijo con señas la tímida chica a su engrasado amigo.

-tres- dijo Albert.

-Maldición- gritó Candy. Un ruido fuerte se escuchó la camilla no aguantó el peso… Stear abrió el biombo y pudieron ver al ministro a horcajadas sobre Candy recostada en la camilla, solamente con su sostén deportivo de color negro. Él tenía las manos sobre el hombro derecho de la rubia.

-¿Ya quedó?- preguntó después del susto.

La pareja de morenos de quedó sin habla

-Si, creo que si- dijo ella adolorida. Albert cayó en la cuenta de su comprometida posición- ¡Que bueno que están aquí, ayúdame amigo!

-No, como crees?- dijo indignado el hombre de lentes

-Reverendo!- gritó Paty ann

-El reverendo me acomodó el hombro, Alistear- dijo con autoridad Candy viendo a los ojos a su salvador por segunda vez, indicándole que podía bajarse de tan incomoda posición. El se bajó y le ayudó a incorporarse.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Sirvió de algo?

Candy se exploró el hombro primero con cuidado y después con más confianza. Movió su hombro en forma circular lentamente y después rápido.

-Perfecto- sonrió- como nuevo.- dijo triunfante- aunque creo que tenemos que reponer la camilla.

-Hablaremos después de sus mentes y sus pensamientos- dijo el ministro a sus amigos con una sonrisa de comprensión pero si algo dura al saber de lo que eran capaces repensar de él.

Experimentaron y perfeccionaron la receta del chili, agregando, quitando de los ingredientes originales por 15 días. Ya no había otra cosa de comer, aunque hacían cantidades pequeñas. Antonella estaba feliz, entre los invitados diarios a cenar a parete de Stear y Patty ann ya se había sumado Jared, quien se prestó a ser su compañero de equipo en la escuela, ya que ella por consejo de Candy se propuso a ser quien lo integrara al grupo de ayuda en la iglesia también… poco a poco. Y el chico, era de noble corazón así que se integró rápido en las actividades incluso del asilo.

La noticia del embarazo de Aisha fue un golpe para ella aunque no una sorpresa, su hermano Luther era demasiado estricto con ella. La chica vivía en la casa de su hermano ya casado con una buena chica que pertenecía al coro de la iglesia y cantaba como los propios ángeles. Ambos trataron de ser lo más parecido a unos padres para ella, pero con la disciplina algo dura a consideración de Candy. Se sentía muy identificada con la con la chica… Pero Tom jamás fue tan duro con ella, al contrario siempre fue comprensivo y le enseñó que sus decisiones tenían consecuencias y que cuando estuvo en la high school la celaba de cualquier chico que pareciera querer ir más allá.

Primero se ganó la confianza de Aisha y le demostró que podía contar con ella, guardó su secreto y trató de orientarla, por lo pronto no le confirmarían sus sospechas a Luther a cambio de ser asistente de Paty ann en todas sus actividades. Quería tenerla cerca y ver la reacción de Archie, si la buscaba, o la rechazaba… empezar a buscar junto con Albert, tal vez, un refugio para madres solteras.

Una tarde, al llegar al consultorio del asilo Aisha ya la esperaba sentada en la silla del consultorio hecha un mar de lagrimas, quería decirle que Archie jamás aceptaría el nacimiento de ese bebé, que al hablar con él, le dejó muy claro varios puntos entre los que se encontraba que si la amaba pero que él estaba empezando desde abajo para hacerse un nombre en su profesión y que un matrimonio acelerado por un bebé iba a cambiar mucho las cosas. Que era preferible que ese bebé no naciera para que ella pudiera hacer su vida y si quería pues esperarlo a él para reanudar sus relaciones, claro siempre y cuando muy bien cuidadas de todo a todo.

Cual cohete de la nasa, se fue directo a la alcaldía y pidió hablar con Archie Cornwall, la recibió con toda cortesía y amabilidad que para Candy era la peor de las hipocresías. Después de hablar con él y dejar bien claro que apoyaría a Asiha a mantener la vida de ese bebé a pesar del escándalo que lo involucraría a él y su familia, sintiéndolo por Patty Ann. Salió de ahí también con una amenaza sobre sus hombros. La firma para que trabajaba Archie en Chicago era la de la familia de Neal, por un momento dudó pero al conocer someramente la historia de la nueva doctora del pueblo confirmó que se trataba de la prometida perdida de su jefe, esa información le daría muchos puntos a su favor y se quitaría un dolor de cabeza con respecto a Aisha y su bebé.

Después de cenar en el porche, el cual últimamente lo estaban usando seguido, antes Anto corría a su cuarto y Albert se iba a su recámara también o se refugiaba en la oficina de la iglesia, la charla había sido larga con respecto los comentarios de la señora Mcquency, quien había conocido a Albert desde pequeño y que según sus palabras exactas "… era la misma piel de judas, junto con Antonio el padre de Anto y Alistear. Con la cabeza de Anto en su regazo, ella le acariciada el cabello de la cara con familiaridad, trató de agarrar fuerza para confesarle quien era en realidad ella y su poco, casi nulo interés por regresar a su vida de antes.

Al día siguiente después de pensarlo mucho se decidió a hablar con él y pedirle ayuda con la amenaza d Archie y ver la manera de ayudar a Aisha. Entró a la iglesia y vio como estaban los integrantes del coro ensayando, parecían ángeles, con disciplina ninguna nota fuera de tono, se quedó por un instante admirándolos para después llegar a la oficina de Albert, hablaba por teléfono volteado a la pared y con una carta en sus manos, pedía prorroga para unos pagos.

-Si ya lo sé señorita, pero me gustaría hablar personalmente con el señor Leegan, me gustaría que nos hicieran una visita para que supieran en las condiciones en que está el asilo… de verdad tenemos un par de miembros más y los ingresos pues no son muchos pero yo solo estoy pidiendo un poco de tiempo, por favor comuníqueme con el señor Leegan. Está bien, espero.

El apellido Leegan le cayó como una bomba en el estómago a Candy pero se quedó para oír de que se trataba. Al parecer tenían que dar pagos para una hipoteca que era del asilo o de la iglesia, ahora menos podía decirle quien era y qué la ligaba a ese apellido. Salió por un momento de nuevo a la puerta porque sintió la necesidad de respirar antes de hablar con él.

-Bueno pues en eso quedamos, recibiremos la visita de su enviado… pues se lo agradezco mucho señor Leegan, la feria del pueblo será este fin de semana y bueno la mayoría de lo recaudado será para cubrir esto… bien gracias y que Dios lo bendiga.- dijo al mirar a los ojos a la chica de ojos verdes frente a él con una sonrisa de medio lado que la paralizó, había un leve dejo de esperanza en su cara. Colgó el teléfono y le hizo la seña a Candy de que cerrara la puerta y se acercara, se levantó de su vieja silla de piel y tomó a Candy de los brazos

-Gracias al cielo que eras tú… puedo confesarte algo como amigos?

-Claro

-Si no lo hago reviento

-Dime

- Me retrasé en los pagos de la hipoteca del asilo, son 8 meses, la semana que viene ya se cumplen 9… solo le pedí tiempo y la visita a nuestro asilo para que viera las condiciones queseamos y que nos de un nuevo plazo, es que tuvimos que pagar los aparatos del señor Sakato .. Yo se que Dios proveerá pero siento que a veces se tarda un poco- sonrió,-pero bueno logre esta pequeña prorroga

-No te preocupes reverendo, eres un hombre de fe y tienes todo para que con ayuda de tu jefe, puedas salir adelante como lo has hecho hasta ahora.- dijo al palmearle el hombro

Se quedaron viendo por un instante y se observaron el rostro mutuamente, la cercanía de ambos les dio una sensación de tibieza en su cuerpo, las miradas se concentraron en los labios de quien estaba enfrente. ¡Cuántas ganas de que la besara! ¡Quería sentir esos labios rosados y varoniles en los de ella!

-¿Qué te pasa Candice White?- se regañó ella misma en su mente… fíjate bien con quien estás y en donde estas.-Quiero confesarme- dijo con rapidez

Lo que hizo que Albert despertara de su letargo.

-¿Confesarte?- preguntó y la vio algo indeciso

-si

-Está bien,-aceptó- salgamos de aquí – dijo al pasar los ojos por el lugar en donde estaban. Candy salió tras él pero se fijó en el escritorio y tomó sin permiso la carta que estaba leyendo Albert mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-¿en el jardín?- preguntó Candy

-si sabes tengo una teoría, creo que para esto hay que estar lo más cómodos posible.

-¿No se va a poner esa cosa morada?- le empezó a hablar de usted para darle formalidad al asunto

-Ah,- dijo el reverendo despistadamente- si un momento y entró casi corriendo al templo y vio una matilla larga y lila que adornaba debajo de un florero- Ya está – dijo sentándose frente a ella

Candy lo vio algo extraña pero bueno Albert no era que digamos cualquier ministro.

-Bueno, - suspiro-me acuso de varias cosas… la primera de haber dejado a mi prometido casi en el altar, yo estaba muy…- titubeo- bueno, ahora que lo veo de otra forma… algo, si, algo ilusionada con mi boda, él era un caballero detallista, rico y muy dominante… yo quería hacer una especialización en pediatría, él quiso adelantar la fecha de la boda y bueno mi curso quedaba a mitad de la luna de miel… y el dijo que me iba a apoyar en todo pero no fue cierto… como su familia es influyente sobre todo en el hospital donde trabajaba habló con mi jefe y casi le ordeno que cancelara mi solicitud para el curso que casi estoy segura que hubiera calificado… yo valoro mucho mi carrera porque en primer lugar amo lo que hago y segundo porque mi hermano Tom también es médico y a los dos nos ha costado tener lo que tenemos y ser lo que somos. Yo la verdad no quiero regresar, quiero seguir aquí… pero algún día tendré que enfrentarlo…su madre no me acepta, por mi origen, me soporta, pero me dijo que me invitaba los viernes a tomar el té… para conocernos mejor y la verdad eran clases de buenos modales, no quería que los dejara en vergüenza con sus familiares y en algunas ocasiones me dejó entrever que no era bueno que yo trabajara, que me dedicara completamente a mi casa y a ser una esposa modelo para hacer feliz a… mi esposo. Si vieras que difícil era para mi estar en lugar como ese, todo estirado, cada movimiento que hacía sentía que era lo incorrecto… de hecho dejé que mi suegra decidiera todo lo de la boda, yo escogía algo y ella me miraba con esa mirada… usted sabe… esa que no dicen nada con las palabras pero con los ojos…- movió la cabeza como muestra de disgusto- Eso de la solicitud fue como la gota que derramó el vaso.

Albert la veía con interés, escuchaba cada palabra, veía con atención cada movimiento de su cara, cada expresión.

-Y bueno, hay otra cosa… que es lo que más me inquieta es lo que le voy a decir…

-Díme- dijo para darle confianza

-Yo,… desde que lo vi en el río… y después en ese incidente…

-¿Cuál incidente? –preguntó restándole importancia

-Ese, el del baño- dijo con la cara viendo al suelo y un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Por tu profesión ya habías visto hombres desnudos ¿no? ¿Qué tiene de particular?- dijo frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad para disimular su expectación mezclada con orgullo y vanidad masculina.

-Si claro… pero bueno, pues ahí va…- dijo con resignación- no vaya a pensar mal de mí pero desde entonces… esas imágenes aparecen en mis sueños… de pronto… sin querer.

Albert forzó a su labios para que no explotaran en una gran sonrisa, pero el brillo de sus ojos no fue tan discreto, aunque Candy no lo vio porque estaba tan ocupada en su propia vergüenza jamás imaginó decirle eso a un hombre y a ese hombre que la miraba y le daba tanta paz y seguridad.

-Bueno, Candy, no te avergüences, creo que es normal…

-Normal con cualquier chico… con un modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein pero… ¿con usted?- dijo alarmada.

- Bueno pues muchas gracias creo que mi orgullo masculino acaba de ser lanzado por los suelos- dijo con una sonrisa propia de él y pretendiendo indignación.

-No, no es eso… si es muy guapo- contestó de inmediato, luego cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho- ay Dios, cada vez lo empeoro más—dijo avergonzada sin poder salir de ese embrollo.

Albert volteo los ojos hacia arriba pidiendo sabiduría a los cielos para manejar esto.

-Mira, Candy, yo soy un hombre como cualquiera, no tengo alas cultas en mi espalda ni aureola sobre mi cabeza…

En eso Antonella llegó corriendo y alarmada los interrumpió

-Tio, Tío, llegó la bruja del este… está en la casa- dijo al tomarlo de las manos- te está esperando

Una cara de angustia se dibujó en el rostro del reverendo esto se trataba de algo mucho más valioso para él que el asilo… de Antonella.

Se levantó indeciso, pensó por un momento levantó su cara al cielo pidiendo ayuda y murmuró – No me abandones por favor- sus pasos fueron más firmes y decididos hacia la casa pastoral como un torero al enfrentarse al toro.

Antonella se abrazó a Candy ella sintió como la niña temblaba.

-¿Qué pasa Anto?- preguntó preocupada.

La niña le hizo una señal de que no hiciera ruido la tomó de la mano y se fueron a la puerta de la cocina y se escondieron detrás de la puerta de vaiven para escuchar bien. La tía Elroy la abrió para pasar por la jarra de limonada y fue complice de las chicas, las tapó con su cuerpopara que no fueran vistas por la trabajadora social que estaba sentada en el sofá con porte duro e inflexible, su chongo de bailarina de ballet tan restirado que el rojo de su cabello parecía la pintura de un auto.

-¿Cómo ha estado Srita Elisa Schwarzeneger?

-Stallone- dijo seria

-Perdón- dijo Albert con una sonrisilla- es …

-ya me sé su chascarrillo … reverendo- dijo casi sin inmutarse- estoy aquí porque ya habíamos quedado en que mi visita sería un mes atrás y por consideración a usted y a su profesión pues quise dejar para el último esta visita… espero que me tenga buenas nuevas.

Albert no encontraba que decirle, pedía la cielo una respuesta -Tía, gracias que amable por el té helado… - al ponerse de pie para tomar el vaso con hielos y servirle- tome con confianza… hace mucho calor- sonrió.

-Es la trabajadora social- dijo Anto en voz casi audible- tiene a mi Tío amenazado.

-¿amenazado?- dijo asombrada

-Sshshshsh- la cayó la niña poniéndole la mano en la boca- si, mi tío tiene por lo menos, estar comprometido con alguien porque sino me llevarán a mi a un orfanatorio, y yo no quiero separarme de él, él es mi papá.

La información que escuchó no la podía asimilar, Candy se quedó muda

-Pero ¿Cómo le pide eso al reverendo si él es…?

-Candy ¿no has ido a la iglesia verdad?- preguntó Anto con autoridad y haciéndola sentir más tonta de lo que ya se consideraba.- Candy, mi tío es un ministro protestante, evangélico o como quieras llamarlo… los pastores se pueden casar… y mi tío "debe"- dijo acentuando esta palabra- de casarse porque si no nos separan… es más mira como lo mira- dijo al señalar a la pelirroja sentada frente a Albert. Cruzó la pierna con algo de coquetería dejando que la abertura de su falda dejara ver su muslo bien trabajado en el gimnasio- parece que quiere ser ella la opción ¿no crees?

-Parece que lo está cazando, acorralando- dijo con un destello en lo ojos y con un hueco en el estómago- ven vamos, sígueme la corriente- le dijo al mostrarle que salieran por la puerta de atrás. Mientras recorrían el patio Candy le preguntó a Antonella

- Y los reverendos como Albert ¿confiesan?

-¿Qué?- dijo la chiquilla

-Nada- dijo al entender la respuesta de la niña al ni siquiera saber que era eso. "Reverendo Andley… pagará por esto" pensó… pero algo se liberó dentro de ella, y una esperanza se albergó en su corazón. Revisó su mano izquierda y se cercioró que su anillo de compromiso estuviera ahí. Antes de subir al porche se acicaló y le preguntó a Anto como se veía, levantando el pulgar le aseguró que bien

-Sígueme la corriente en todo OK?- Anto afirmó con la cabeza y copió la postura de Candy acomodándose el cabello como la doctora antes de entrar así como también su carraspeo para aclararse la voz.

Candy abrió la puerta del mosquitero haciendo ruido intencionalmente.

-Hola buenas tardes- dijo con una cara iluminada- Hola tía Elroy, creí que no ibamos a llegar a tiempo, gracias por ayudarnos con la comida, te prometo que no volverá a suceder- dijo aparentando no haber visto a la trabajadora social.- pero llegamos ¿verdad Anto?- dijo al dejar pasar a la niña.

-Hola mi amor- dijo al colgarse del cuello de Albert y plantarle un beso demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios. Albert desconcertado de todas formas no rechazó el efusivo saludo de la doctora, además de sentir que su sistema nervioso tuvo una descarga de electricidad.

-Hola, disculpe pero en casi todo el día no había visto a mi "baby bubu" – dijo al tomarlo de la mejilla y apretársela con meloso cariño.

-¿Honey?- dijo algo inseguro al verla a los ojos y prosiguió al ver afirmación en su verde y pícara mirada- ella es…

- Ay si, no me digas no me digas … pelo rojo, elegante, falda sexy,- volteo hacia Albert y le dio un golpecillo en el en brazo- me voy a poner celosita… mmm ya sé… la señorita Schwarzeneger ¿verdad?

-Stallone- contestó la mujer asombrada de la intempestiva llegada de esa rubia.

-Ay como eres baby bubu, es que es un niño grandote, discúlpelo por favor,… perdón no me he presentado, yo soy Candice White, la prometida de Albert- dijo al extender su mano… -bueno y la nueva doctora del pueblo-añadió mientras demostraba su anillo de un gran diamante en su mano izquierda.

-Ah si, tengo entendido que usted solo tiene unos meses aquí, ¿Cómo es que se comprometieron tan pronto?

-ay, Baby… que no le has contado nada a la srita. Stallone…

La verdad es que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, yo vivía en Chicago… pero estabamos algo indecisos… pero fue amor a primera vista… verdad Baby bubu?

La trabajadora social los miro con cierta desconfianza, pero aceptó ese "compromiso" salido de la nada y la fecha de boda que sería a vuelta de año.

Todos respiraron cuando Elisa Stallone salió de la casa. La tía Elroy agradeció a Candy haberse prestado para esa "mentirilla blanca" y se fue a su casa. Al despedirla, Candy también deseaba irse a la cama, no quería quedarse a sola con Albert ya lo había hecho sufrir mucho masajeándolo, apretándole las mejillas llamándolo Babybubu y siendo la novia más melosa y fastidiosa que se haya imaginado ser

frente a esa mujer y él sin poderse defender. Antonella se fue a la cama feliz al despedirse de su tío y su nueva "tía".

-Bueno, ¿Estas seguro que tu te encargarás de la cocina…? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

-No- dijo sonriendo mientras ponía los trates en la máquina lavatrastes.

-Pues.. buenas noches… baby …

-Ni lo menciones…Candice-dijo al aventarle el trapo de la cocina lo cual ocasionó una gran carcajada de la chica rubia.

Al avanzar a la escalera escuchó su nombre desde la cocina

Se regresó y se topo con el reverendo en el último escalón de la escalera

-Candy- respiró profundo- gracias, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste… espero que nadie más se haya enterado de nuestro "compromiso"- sonrió algo nervioso al sentir a la chica que se acercó quedando justo frente a él se veía tan hermosa con los pocos rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana de la sala.

-De nada, fue hermoso mientras duró, lo siento… no eres tú soy yo… - dijo en tono burlón acentuando su broma. Lo vio hacia arriba, en ese momento se dio cuenta cuan alto era y sus ojos lucían tan azules que daban ganas de perderse en ellos. El silencio reinó por unos segundos, Albert accionó rápido, la tomó por la cintura, la vio a los ojos y dio una leve ojeada a la cara expectante de Candy y buscó sus labios como quien demanda lo que es suyo, con aplomo con autoridad…los labios de Candy no pusieron oposición al contrario lo recibieron como si ya lo estuvieran esperando.

Continuará…

- 15 -


	3. Chapter 3

Autor: Claudia Medina

Por Claudia Medina

"Y llegaste tú, una bendición… caída del cielo"

Mini Albert-Fic

Capítulo 3

watch?v=BkM5CR0j3Qc (Haz click para escuchar o ver el video).

El impecable carro solstice negro último modelo se estacionó afuera de la casa pastoral, la larga figura de su ocupante salió y caminó hacia la puerta, la ropa casual pero de marca Yves Saint Laurent y unos lentes de sol Ray-Ban no encajaban con el pueblo en plena preparación de la feria. El hombre tocó la puerta y en vez de ser recibido con una sonrisa hospitalaria un balde de agua fría mojó su cara y parte de su torax. Acompañado de una voz femenina que gritaba: "Lárgate…No quiero verte nunca más". Antonella le puso la jarra en las manos a Candy justo cuando ella vino desde la cocina corriendo para ver que sucedía. El hombre se quitó los lentes lentamente y abrió los ojos después de su reflejo natural al sentir caer el líquido en su rostro. Antonella y Candy se quedaron mudas al ver ante ellas ese prototipo de hombre, mezcla de James Bond y el Príncipe Azul. El cabello de la víctima no se movió ni un milímetro, gracias a medio kilo de gel embarrado, peinando el oscuro pelo hacia atrás. Los ojos azul zafiro se fijaron en la rubia con cara de chiquilla asustada tanto como la que estaba junto a ella. Para su asombro la voz de la rubia era dulce como la dulzura que emanaba, pero con cierto halo de sensualidad gracias a su blusilla escotada cubierta apenas con un blusón de color celeste amarrado a la cintura, haciéndola parecer una sexy ama de casa.

-¡Perdón!,- dijo al tratar de secarlo con una toallita de la cocina que traía en las manos- pero es asunto de celos.- añadió al señalar al chico latino parado justo atrás de el hombre con cara de "yo no fui". Jared había ido a explicarle a Anto que lo que había visto la tarde anterior entre él y Becky no era lo que parecía.

-Parece que le gustan jóvenes al estilo Antonio Banderas, para usted la edad no importa…- dijo el hombre para relajar la tensión, mostrando la blanca, radiante y pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¡No!... entre ellos- dijo Candy al señalar a los niños- pero en este mismo instante van a arreglar sus diferencias- dijo con autoridad al tomarlos de los brazos y sentarlos en el columpio a pesar de los intentos de reclamo de Antonella. Por un segundo por su mente pasó la pregunta de quien sería ese hombre, pero al recordar la conversación de Albert de seguro era la persona representante del banco.

-El reverendo Andley no está en este momento pero con gusto yo lo atenderé, mi nombre es Candy White- cerró la puerta y se encaminó a la iglesia y empezó a hablar sin interrupción.

Con una sonrisa comprometida trató de alejarlo de ahí para mostrarle la iglesia y cada rincón del asilo mientras le comentaba todas las maravillas y el porque era tan importante para el pueblo de Riverdale y de los pueblos vecinos.

Al llegar al consultorio lo invitó a sentarse cuando ella se sentó en su escritorio

- ¿Le parezco buena gente?- dijo seria

-Claro- contestó el hombre sonrió ante la pregunta que parecía de una niña de kinder y afirmó solo con la cabeza, mientras se echó para atrás esperando el "speech" que veía venir.

-Mire ya se que viene de parte de los Leegan, ¡Banqueros! ¿Quién los quiere?- dijo en tono serio.- Y usted se ve una persona sensata- sus ojos esmeralda se fijaron en los de su interlocutor llenos de suplica.- Mire… Cuando yo llegué aquí de inmediato pude darme cuenta que todo esto por más humilde que parezca es la vida completa de un gran hombre como es el reverendo Andley… - tomó aire, se hizo el flequillo hacia atrás donde estaba su cola de caballo, pero no sirvió de nada el pelillo volvió a caer de nuevo sobre sus ojos verdes, obligándola a repetir el movimiento, tragó saliva, vio hacia arriba buscando las palabras correctas, mientras el hombre mordía una de las patas de los lentes oscuros- Él es uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que se entrega de esa forma al servicio de los demás, es un gran padre con su sobrina y excelente hijo con su tía y con cada uno de los ancianos de este lugar, ni que decir de los niños de la escuela y los miembros de su congregación, no sé de donde saca tanta energía- poco a poco su cara se fue iluminando reflejando mezcla de admiración y orgullo por estar tan cerca de él- sabe se levanta a las 5:30 de la mañana y duerme hasta tarde y aunque para todos pareciera que esta perdiendo su vida, no es así, al contrario. Yo aquí he encontrado una paz y una libertad que hace mucho no tengo… por eso le pido Mr… ay, perdón disculpe ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?

-Pues no me ha dejado decirle…- dicho con una risilla de impotencia- Grandchester, Terry Grandchester- dijo al hacerse hacia el frente al obedecer la seña de la rubia para acercarse.

-Mire Mr. Grandchester… yo se que ha de saber quien soy yo, pero le pido de favor que no reporte a su jefe que me encontró, le prometo que aclararé todo con Neal Leegan en breve, pero le suplico que ayude al reverendo…

-Ah, si – dijo Terry algo titubeante- usted es… la prometida de hijo de Leegan – ya recordaba al ver las facciones de la chica su mente encontró el archivo, había visto las fotografías en una revista de sociales y la belleza de la chica lo impresionó así como la suerte de su ex -compañero de universidad, que por cierto nunca hicieron amistad.

-Si, la prometida de Neal Leegan y sé de sobra que me estará buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras porque la fecha de la boda es en tres semanas, y Mrs. Leegan ya tendrá todo preparado…flores, champaña y hasta el cuarto de hotel en Paris – dijo con un dejo fastidio. Terry pudo ver el cambio en el rostro de Candy, y le enterneció su problema, además de nuevamente decir que ahora el suertudo era Albert. Quien si era un hombre de verdad, no un niño mimado por su madre como Neal, además de haber tenido la reputación de mujeriego y reventado en sus tiempos estudiantiles.

-No se preocupe Miss White, de mi no saldrá una sola palabra de esto- dijo son un tono de tranquilidad, fijando sus ojos azules en los de ella dándole apoyo.

-Pero… ¿Ayudará al reverendo Andley?

-Voy a ver que puedo hacer- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que le brillaran los ojos. Unos pasos se oyeron apresurados para llegar al consultorio y la voz de Albert al dar el primer paso dentro de la oficina de Candy

-¡Terry! ¡ hermano, que feliz estoy de verte! –gritó Albert con la cara iluminada, su camisa a cuadros y sus jeans contrastaban con el elegante hombre entre sus brazos, poco faltó para que se besaran de la efusividad.-Llegaste a tiempo la feria del pueblo está por empezar en unas horas…¿Te vas a quedar verdad?

-Claro, vine a hacer la visita que siempre te prometí- dijo con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y a pedirte un favor muy importante.- dijo al separase de su amigo.

Candy se quedó trabada de la impresión, le había contado a la persona equivocada su "verdad" un vacío en la boca del estómago se hizo presente.

-Ya conoces a Candy- dijo Albert al abrazarla "fraternalmente"- ella es la doctora del pueblo, dijo con orgullo – y se ha convertido en una gran colaboradora – dijo al voltear a verla con ternura y admiración.

Terry sonrió, pudo sentir la magia que ambos irradiaban, no cabía duda alguna esos dos estaban enamorados y se alegró por su "hermano".

-Fuimos compañeros de combate, Terry es inglés.- aclaró el rubio.

-Y Albert me salvó la vida- interrumpió Terry con su acento pausado y marcado.- Gracias a él el mundo tiene un banquero más- dijo mirando a la chica recordándole su comentario.

Candy sonrió roja como un tomate, ella y su gran boca…

-Bueno ya somos dos en la lista – añadió manteniendo su sonrisa cual gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, esperó a que Albert avanzara hacia la puerta para hacerle una señal a Terry de que no dijera una sola palabra se lo que habían hablado. El inglés la tranquilizó moviendo la cabeza y las manos afirmándole lo que antes le había dicho.

El primer evento fue la competencia de Chili, ya que la intención era que todos los invitados degustaran del platillo, había para regalar a quien quisiera. Antonella tomó de las manos a Candy y a Albert fuertemente, ahora no le fallaría a su mamá, recuperaría el primer lugar ganado por ellas el último año antes que Rose Mary falleciera. Albert estaba preocupado por que su sobrina no tuviera una nueva desilusión, aunque ahora Candy los ayudó mucho.

Por el micrófono se escuchó el tercer y segundo lugar y no los nombraron, Candy y Albert se vieron a los ojos por encima de la cabeza de la niña que mantenía su ojos cerrados, buscando en la mirada del otro la respuesta para saber que decirle si no era nombrada en primer lugar, Albert solo dijo sin voz "tranquila, todo va estar bien", aunque no estaba muy seguro, no quería vivir de nuevo los reproches de la chiquilla y sus lágrimas por tres días consecutivos porque él estuvo suficientemente ocupado en los preparativos del evento y a ella la dejo hasta el último.

Cuando escucharon el nombre de Antonella como la ganadora del primer lugar, los tres saltaron como chiquillos se abrazaron como equipo, Antonella recibió el beso de los dos en cada mejilla al mismo tiempo. Alguien gritó "foto", la niña les volvió a juntar las cabezas con sus brazos

Pero al momento de sentir los labios de ellos a cada lado, se retiró rápidamente para que su tío y Candy juntaran sus labios. El flashazo y la sensación de la tibieza de lo labios del otro ocasionaron que se separaran un poco, pero Albert no la dejó escapar con su mano rodeando su cintura fuertemente la mantuvo junto a él, para así quedarse viendo a los ojos por un segundo, segundo en el que nadie a pesar de los gritos para ellos no estaban. Albert se inclinó y la besó un poco menos apasionadamente que la vez de la escalera. Los silbidos los aterrizaron en la realidad

"Eso reverendo, ya se había tardado"- gritó el señor Gonzalez, un miembro del asilo.

Con la cara roja como tomates sonrieron apenados delante de todos

-Es maravillosa - dijo Albert para justificarse – somos novios ¿somos novios verdad? – dijo al voltear a ver Candy que permanecía en sus brazos.

Ella embelezada lo veía y afirmó con la cabeza, un vuelco le dio el corazón y las piernas casi se le doblaban, pero sabía que el brazo fuerte de Albert la sostenía. Lo que ella no sabía es que Albert estaba en las mismas, se sentía como Jared junto a Anto y más feliz como nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Stear y Patty Ann se encargaron de ciertos detalles para dejar libre al reverendo, Terry fue acompañado por Elroy para que Candy y Albert pasearan como unos adolescentes por la feria mostrando su gran sonrisa.

-¿Nos casamos?- preguntó Albert

-¿tan pronto?- dijo asombrada

-En el puesto- aclaró el rubio

-Ah- le volvió el alma al cuerpo- claro, aceptando mientras se tomaba del brazo de su nuevo novio.

Un accidentado fue a visitar el consultorio, Aisha le avisó a Candy y esta fue seguida por Anto y Jared para ayudar a su amiguito de juegos.

-Ay chicos, hay una caja con medicamentos que olvidé traer de la casa ¿podrían ir por ella?- dijo mientras seguía limpiando la pequeña herida del chico. – Listo, ya puedes ir de nuevo al toro mecánico y en esta ocasión no te sueltes- dijo con una sonrisa al solo recibir las gracias de su paciente corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado, al momento de guardar las cosas que utilizó. Un aplauso la hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Bien, muy bien- esa voz le era demasiado familiar- ¿esto es lo que querías? "calabacita", hiciste tu berrinche de niña mimada por la solicitud a tu especialización en pediatría y estas tan conforme con ser la doctora de un pueblucho, vaya veo que hasta te pagan con ¿elotes? – dijo el hombre al ver una canasta llena de estos junto al escritorio.

-¡Neal! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues digamos que tengo una cita de negocios con el reverendo William ¿Cómo se apellida?

-Andley

-Anda, Andley… ¿Sabías que su familia fue una de las más adineradas y poderosas de Chicago?- Se sentó y prendió un cigarrillo con un gesto de rebeldía, sabía que Candy le molestaba el humo del cigarro.- Pero su padre perdió la cabeza por una pueblerina y al morir el viejo Andley murió intestado, ni siquiera pensó en la vieja Elroy,que cayó de su gracia al apoyar a su sobrino... así que el reverendo y su hermana se repartieron la herencia, creo que Rose Mary se casó con lugareño que murió en combate y por eso regresó a este pueblucho y por fin su hermano pudo hacer realidad su sueño de poner un asilo, usando su parte de la herencia… pero tiempo después se fue endeudando ¿y sabes con quien? Con el banco de mi papá… así, que aquí me tienes… recibí una llamada de uno de mis abogados y me dio la gran noticia de que te había encontrado… reconozco que iba a mandar a un representante pero con esa llamada quise cerciorarme por mí mismo… ¿vives con él?

-¿Qué insinúas Neal? Jamás pensé que tuvieras tan sucia la mente.

-Pues con lo que vi- dijo al abalanzarse con la chica y tomarla del brazo fuertemente.

-Me dio hospedaje- dijo secamente y manteniendo la mirada marrón que echaba fuego.

-Ah y la paga es besuquearte frente a todo el pueblo.- dijo sarcásticamente.

Al escuchar el tono alto de las voces que salían del consultorio Jared y Anto decidieron no entrar y escuchar lo que decían escondidos tras la puerta.

-Vaya, jamás te pensé tan diabólicamente pasional para hacer que un reverendo cayera en tus encantos… pero eres mía…

-No soy tuya, ni lo fui ni lo seré…- dijo tajante.

-Y pensar que venía pensando como pedirte perdón… a decirte que tu solicitud fue aprobada para la especialización, yo mismo la firmé… a decirte que en este tiempo pensé detenidamente… y después de un charla con Tom.

-¿Hablaste con Tom?

Antonella no entendía de que hablaban

-Si, y venía dispuesto a pedirte y si era necesario a rogarte que volvieras conmigo- se hizo el cabello hacia atrás con la mano- que le pedí a mi madre que olvidara todos los preparativos, que no casaríamos como tú quisieras en cuanto te encontrara. Hasta vi a un corredor de bienes raíces para comprar una casa al otro lado de la ciudad de donde viven mis padres.- dijo con la voz entrecortada – ¡y lo primero que veo es que te besas con… ¡ese! ¡y caminan por el pueblo como si nada!

Candy ya estaba sentada en su silla casi llorando, jamás se imaginó las cosas que su "prometido" decía en ese momento… era lo que siempre soñó le dijera, pero ahora le parecía todo tan pequeño, tan ajeno y lo único que le provocaba la presencia de Neal era un dolor en el estómago y en el pecho. Por un tiempo estaba tan desilusionada de él, que pensaba que cuando lo viera le iba a dar una bofetada que lo despertara de vida tan elitista. Pero ahora ni siquiera podía hacer eso, su confesión la dejó desarmada y tenía razón al reclamarle hasta cierto punto, él también había cambiado, por ella. Pero no se arrepentía de lo que sentía por Albert. Sus ojos empezaron a llorar.

Después de dar una vueltas como león enjaulado se sentó frente a Candy.

-Mira Candy, olvida todo esto… y vámonos… a donde tú quieras, empezaré mis propios negocios, haremos nuestras vidas…como siempre debimos pensarlo…escoge… sino quieres no regresamos a Chicago…vamos a Nueva York o los Angeles a Hawai o a Miami o a Detroit… no quieres estar en America… vamonos a Londres… tu decides… pero te amo…- dijo al acercarse y acariciarle la cara- y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo… tendrás tu carrera, serás exitosa, de eso no tengo duda, tu eres brillante y te voy a apoyar como nunca lo he hecho.

-No Candy, no, mi Tío se moriría si tu te vas, jamás lo había visto enamorado- dijo entre dientes Antonella.- espérame aquí- le dijo a Jared- voy por mi tío y si ves que ya la esta convenciendo…haz algo ¿ok?

-Si- contestó Jared convencido.

Antonella corrió a buscar a Albert dio dos vueltas sin éxito hasta que por fin dio con él.

-Tío, Tío Albert es muy importante que vengas, por favor.

Albert, Terry y Stear se vieron a los ojos y corrieron tras la niña.

Candy gritó al sentir la presión de los dedos de Neal en sus brazos, le dolía, la aprisionó contra la pared y sentía el olor de su aliento mezclado con su cara loción.

-¿Estamos de acuerdo?- le susurró al oído mientras la chica no dejaba de llorar

-Está bien, está bien pero suéltame, pero que quede claro, lo hago solo por Albert, porque lo amo, a él es a quien amo, entiéndelo por favor- dijo llorando.

-Cállate- dijo molesto y le soltó una bofetada- Yo te amo y tu no puedes amar a nadie más- dijo ya totalmente fuera de sí. Candy siguió llorando quería zafarse pero no podía, él le apretó las mejillas con la mano deteniéndole la cabeza.

Jared salió de su escondite y le tiró una patada al hombre para defender a Candy. Este lo aventó por el suelo sin importar que fuera un niño.

-Déjalo, tú estás enojado conmigo, no con él, está bien, lo que tú quieras, pero siempre y cuando liberes la deuda del reverendo. Te prometo que …

-Te vas a olvidar de este pueblucho y de ese idiota- dijo nuevamente al aprisionarla.

-Déjala- se escuchó la voz de Albert en la entrada.

-Ah si y tu "padrecito" ¿me vas a obligar?- contestó retante- solo sirves para aprovecharte de tu posición para besuquear las novias de otros.

-Suéltala, eres un cobarde- dijo al abalanzarse y tomarlo del cuello para zarandearlo, mientras Terry y Alistear observaban a distancia esperando a ser requeridos.

-¿Dónde está la otra mejilla?- preguntó sarcástico aún aprisionado del cuello- ¿predica lo que no pone en practica pastor?

-No me importa lo que tú pienses- dijo al acercarse a él justo como lo hizo con Candy. La cara de Albert estaba roja y su nariz hiperventilaba, fijó la mirada en la del su rival, la sostuvo y pensó por un momento que no valdría la pena mancharse las manos con alguien como él. Así que decidió aventarlo con fuerza –Candice ¿estás bien?- dijo al ver a la rubia.

-Si, gracias- dijo al bajar la cabeza totalmente avergonzada de que la viera así, respiró hondo y abrió los ojos aún más de su tamaño cuando vio que Neal se levantó decidido a golpearlo- ¡cuidado!- advirtió

Después de salir del asilo ambos entrelazados como siameses dando y recibiendo golpes y provocar que los asistentes de la feria se arremolinaran a ver la pelea callejera protagonizada nada más y nada menos que el pastor y un extraño elegante. Los gritos de Candy no hacían mella estaban tan concentrados en su lucha por la hembra que ni siquiera la escuchaban. El oficial Smith y el alcalde Cronwall llegaron corriendo asombrados de los que les dijeron, no imaginaban a Albert metido en una pelea así, los gritos ahora no solo eran de Candy sino de Antonella y Jared dandole animos a su tío.

-¿Porque se pelean?- preguntaron Mrs. Darcy y el señor González

-Porque ese hombre se quiere llevar a Candy- contestó Jared.

-Vamos reverendo defienda lo que es suyo- gritó Gonzalez

Archie Cronwall se asombró de ver a Neal Leegan, a quien nunca había tenido la oportunidad tan solo de saludarlo revolcándose en el césped del asilo y se sintió culpable de haber ocasionado todo esto si hubiera guardado silencio con respecto a la estadía de Candy en Riverdale esto no estaría pasando… ahora le preocupaba su cabeza tanto en el trabajo como en el pueblo y lo que es peor en su casa.

-¡Basta caballeros!- gritó Luther Smith.- o tendré que tomar otras medidas- dijo tocando su pistola.

Albert fue el primero en desistir y después Neal.

-Les invito a arreglar sus diferencias de otra forma y lo tendrán que hacer en la oficialía, acompáñenme, por favor.

En la oficialía, Candy llegó tras ellos.

-¿pueden explicarme?- dijo Luther.

-Oficial, lo único que yo, Neal Leegan, hice, fue visitar el pueblo… porque tenía una cita de negocios con el reverendo William Albert Andley y en cuanto llego veo a mí- haciendo acentuación en la preposición y acicalándose todavía- prometida besándose públicamente con este hombre, después me entero que él es el pastor que buscaba, lo que hice y creo que es lógico, fue ir al consultorio a hablar con mi prometida, ya que por razones personales y que no tengo que explicar, estuvimos distanciados… y bueno en eso estábamos cuando este hombre llegó como un energúmeno tirando golpes. Y pensándolo bien no hablaré más ya que mi abogado no está presente.- dijo con un gesto de indignación.

-Reverendo ¿eso es cierto?- preguntó Luther sentándose en la orilla de su escritorio y en tono pausado.

-Creo que lo que hice no tiene excusa alguna… pero parecía que Mr. Leegan estaba molestando a la doctora White.-contestó Albert serio y algo incómodo e indignado por la cobardía de su rival, volteó a ver a Candy de reojo.

-Oficial Smith- interrumpió Candy,sino hablaba ahora , ya no podría hacerlo – creo que todo fue un gran mal entendido- sintió la mirada pesada de Neal presionándola a decir lo que debía- En realidad Mr. Leegan es mi prometido y en dos semanas nos casaremos, yo vine aquí por una propuesta de trabajo del reverendo y aproveché para poner tierra de por medio y bueno ahora que veo a Neal de nuevo, pues estábamos arreglando nuestras diferencias y bueno Albert pensó que Neal me estaba dañando y como buen amigo- hizo énfasis en esa palabra viéndolo a los ojos azules tratando de ser lo mas convincente que podía, sin dejar un pequeño rayo de todo el amor contenido se escapara, al ver su cara sucia y amoratada con raspones quería acariciarlo, limpiarlo y darle un gran beso agradeciéndole que la defendiera como solo Tom lo había hecho, pero no podía, tenía que dejarlo bien en claro.

El cielo se cayó en ese instante, un vacío inundó la entrañas de Albert, un grito ahogado se quedó en su garganta, las palabras "prometido" y "nos vamos a casar" empezaron a dar vueltas en su cerebro causándole nauseas y cerró los puños para tratar de sentir un apoyo, las palmas de las manos de Alistear y Terry las sintió en su espalda, solo escasos minutos antes él les estaba contando como se había enamorado de ella desde el momento en que la vio desmayada en su carro después de caer por el puente.

-Jared tu estabas ahí, ¿tienes algo que decir?

El chico fijo sus ojos negros y profundos en los verdes de Candy, quería decir la clase de rata que era ese hombre, que incluso lo golpeo a él también pero un sentido de solidaridad de sacrificio con Candy lo hizo mantener la boca cerrada lanzándole una mirada de complicidad a la rubia y de reproche a Neal.-No oficial Smith, no… no entendí de lo que hablaban. Neal soltó una risilla de lado aprobando lo que había dicho el chiquillo.

Terry tomó su celular y salió del lugar, había algo que no cuadraba, como quien estaba en las barreras podía ver más claro todo.

-¿Presentará algún cargo Mr. Leegan?

-Claro que no, estoy lo suficientemente feliz este día como para tomar represalias con nadie y mucho menos con un hombre de Dios que creyó hacer justicia… discúlpeme usted

Reverendo Andley… le ofrezco disculpas públicas por lo que sucedió – dijo de una manera diplomática llena de hipocresía que le reventaba en el hígado a Candy y Albert así como a Jared.

Anto estaba desconcertada, pero había una pequeña vocecita que le decía que algo no andaba bien. Patty Ann sostenía le brazo de Elroy sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y Elroy era demasiado vieja para ser engañada, le dolía la situación de su sobrino pero confiaba en que el reaccionaría como todo un hombre.

-¿Verdad calabacita?- dijo al tomar por la cintura a la rubia- estamos muy felices por nuestra reconciliación, cualquiera podría decir que ella es afortunada por casarse con alguien como yo… pero la verdad soy yo el suertudo… ustedes ya llegaron a conocerla es maravillosa… ya lo dijo el reverendo hace un rato, claro que mi bomboncito ya me explicó que todo era parte de un plan para darme celos… es que tiene una vista de lince y me reconoció entre la gente ¿verdad Honey?

-Si, honey…-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- En nombre de los dos le ofrezco una disculpa y le agradezco sus atenciones, reverendo- dijo tratando de sostenerle la mirada pero no pudo- añadió Candy, en cuanto pudiera se lavaría la boca con jabón jamás había dicho tantas mentiras juntas.

-No hay cuidado, muy buen plan Miss White, le resultó y gracias a usted por toda su ayuda- contestó Albert con tristeza.

Luther no levantó ni siquiera un oficio de lo sucedido, el Alcalde alentó aquienes estaban de curiosos a ir a los puestos y seguir con la fiesta, con la feria. Ya que quedaron solo algunos Neal tuvo una grandiosa idea para que Candy no se echara para atrás de su promesa.

-Pastor, - detuvo a Albert que ya empezaba a caminar hacia la salida- tenemos que hablar de negocios… disculpe la primera impresión – dijo con maestría de la actuación.

-No, disculpe usted… no actué como debía- suspiró y evitaba ver a Candy.- Le pido perdón por lo sucedido.

-Está bien- dijo Neal con una sonrisa "amable"- pero con una condición

-Dígame

-Mi calabacita está muy impaciente yo realmente estoy feliz de haberla encontrado y no quiero que se me vuelva escapar- sonrió

-Del amor no se escapa Mr. Leegan- dijo Albert con aplomo

-Bueno, la idea es esta… estamos frente a la iglesia, el reverendo está aquí y por lo que vi se ha cosechado una gran amistad entre mi Candy y usted y… creo…

-Que para mi sería un honor que usted nos case- completó la frase Candy

-Así me gusta calabacita, ya ve somos uno solo- dijo abrazándola.

-No creo, yo pido algunas condiciones a mis feligreses… y…

-Mire…- lo interrumpió- esto lo hago más por Candy… ella le tiene aprecio- vio la cara del rubio que estaba totalmente inflexible.- Bien, mire… lo de nuestro negocio… olvidémoslo… para mí Candy es mucho más importante… cuente con quitarse ese dolor de cabeza… su cuenta estará en ceros… tomelo como un regalo de agradecimiento….

Ahora todo estaba claro para Albert, no se prestaría a este juego- está bien… deje pensarlo y hablarlo con Candy a ver si realmente es lo que ella quiere… me refiero a casarse en el pueblo… ya que por lo visto sus gustos son mucho más refinados… acompáñenme a la oficina de la iglesia.

Los tres entraron al templo y la mirada de Neal lo veía todo con escrutinio. Albert le pidió a Candy que se sentara

-Ya entendí Candy, no es necesario que te sacrifiques, yo sé, yo sé que no lo amas… dímelo aquí en este lugar…

Candy lo vio ahora no podía más sus ojos no podían mentir

-Albert,- suspiró- realmente lo amo, te pido perdón por confundirte… pero ahora todo está muy claro… me quiero casar con Neal, quiero y tengo que hacerlo..

-Tus ojos dicen lo contrario…

-No, ¿tu crees que me conformaría con vivir por siempre aquí? No te niego que me gustas… pero me confundí…Neal es el indicado y si eres mi amigo por favor… te pido que nos cases ya…

-Bien si eso es lo que quieres- dijo Albert al abrir la puerta y pedirle a Neal que entrara.

Los asistentes a la feria no se imaginaron que asistirían a una boda verdadera. La iglesia no lucía adornos especiales a excepción de los que Patty Ann trajo de los del puesto de casamientos. La tensión entre los amigos del reverendo estaba a flor de piel, unos, los más cercanos, pensaban lo que realmente sucedía, otros llegaron a creer lo mimada que resultó la doctora citadina y su novio de la high society. Pero fuera como fuera ese día era especial.

La casa de novias del pueblo propiedad de la hija de la señora Darcy le envió el mejor vestido que tenían a Candy a la casa Pastoral. Neal en una habitación del pequeño hotel se bañó y en la tintorería hicieron magia para dejarle impecable su traje casual que traía.

Albert caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de asimilar todo, pero no podía, había un nudo en su garganta y un temblor que no lo dejaban ni por un segundo. Todos estaban ahí Neal al pie del altar, los feligreses sentados y Patty Ann y Elroy ayudaban a Candy en su arreglo, quien justo antes de salir del pequeño cuarto donde las novias esperan salir se abrazó de Elroy fuertemente

-Por favor cuando pasen unos días déle esta carta a Albert y dígale que lo amo con toda mi alma.

-No lo hagas Candy- dijo Elroy

-¿Usted no se sacrificaría por los que ama?

Antonella llegó corriendo y la abrazó de la cintura

-Siempre serás mi tía, te quiero mucho.

Cuando Albert vio entrar a Candy por el pasillo central de la iglesia su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente se imaginó que era él, quien la esperaba al pie del altar y no quien la fuera a casar, le pidió a Dios fuerzas y valentía, si tan solo ella diera algún indicio de que no era lo que quería saldría corriendo con ella de la mano. El vestido no era tan hermoso pero en Candy se veía parecido sacado de un cuento de hadas. La intención de Albert era dar por terminado todo este circo de tajo, pero algo dentro de sí lo hizo empezar a hablar del amor, hacia los demás, hacia uno mismo y el amor entre la pareja. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Candy, cada palabra de él llegaba como un pequeño y afilado cuchillo que se encajaba en su alma, para Albert tampoco era fácil cada palabra que salía de su boca no pasaba por su cerebro pero si era escuchada como si alguien más lo dijera. Sus amigos también sentían ese apretón en el corazón y empezaron a sentirse aun más incómodos por ser cómplices de semejante aberración.

Por fin llegaron a la parte en que les preguntan a los novios si aceptan su compromiso.

Neal estaba pensando en lo que acaba de hablar el reverendo y que un matrimonio no era cosa de juego o capricho, él sabía perfectamente que Candy no lo amaba, ganaría la batalla pero no la guerra, su vida sería un infierno interminable solo por darse el gusto de someter a esa chica que le había sorbido el seso como dijo su madre, pero él no diría que no.

-Alguien de los que están aquí presentes ¿se opone a este matrimonio? ¿Tiene una razón para que no se lleve a cabo? Hable ahora o calle para siempre.- Albert terminó de decirlo y él mismo lo gritaría pero no podía hacerlo desde su posición, -Por Favor Dios, que alguien se compadezca voy a contar hasta diez y si no te pido perdón pero tendré que hacerlo yo… 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10- nadie levantó la mano, entonces, un "yo" salió de su alma.

-Lo siento pero ya sé la verdad y no me importa Candy, no me importa la deuda de eso saldremos adelante de alguna forma, no me importa lo que suceda, ni siquiera sé si quieras estar con mingo, no importa, lo que me interesa es que tú seas feliz…

La cara de Candy se iluminó pero aún se sentía atada de manos. Como por arte de magia más manos se fueron levantando para oponerse a ese matrimonio. Incluyendo a Archie que de alguna forma quería restituir el daño que había hecho, Aisha, Patty Ann, Alistear, Elroy hasta Terry.

Neal al ver toda esa oposición se molestó…

-Bien, y ¿tú te opones Candy?

-Neal lo siento, pero yo no te amo- dijo Candy llorando

-Pues acuérdate de nuestro trato….

-No, Candy, no aceptes- grito la señora Darcy nosotros entenderemos si nos desalojan del asilo, empezaremos de nuevo el reverendo sabrá que hacer…- sus compañeros asentaron con la cabeza, apoyándola.

-Si lo de la deuda es lo que te interesa…- se aproximó Terry al altar con su característica personalidad y con autosuficiencia confirmó…- pues ya no hay deuda… "El Royal Internacional Bank" ha adquirido la hipoteca de todo esto, aquí están las copias de los papeles que acaban de llegar por fax.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Candy corrió hacia donde estaba Albert

-¡Sabía que iba a ocurrir un milagro!- dijo Albert alñ recibirla con los brazos abiertos- de todas formas no hubiera permitido que te sacrificaras, mi amor.

Neal salió del recinto sin decir palabra la vida le había dado una gran lección, tal vez ese golpe le haría madurar.

La brisa de la mañana entró por la ventana de la cabaña de los luna-mieleros del pueblo, se encontraba en una pequeña "isla" cerca de la cascada que alimentaba la laguna, el canto de los pájaros estaban avisando que ya había amanecido. Albert respiró hondo y se estiró a toda su longitud, levantando las manos más allá de su cabeza, su cabello parecía el de un león después de la siesta vespertina, su brazo derecho se topó con la melena aún más despeinada de Candy. Sonrió con ternura y sin creer todavía que estuviera amaneciendo a su lado, la observó cuidadosamente, tal parecería que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, era tan hermosa, con el dedo índice recorrió su mejilla pero aún así Candy no despertó solo se movió y se acurrucó de nuevo en su costado atravesando con su brazo el pecho desnudo de su esposo.

-Te amo- murmuró apenas con voz somnolienta

-Yo más, mi amor- contestó Albert conmovido.

-Te amo, Brad- insistió ella en su sueño.

-¿Brad? ¿Cuál Brad?- se extrañó el rubio.

-Pues Pitt, Brad Pitt ¿Cuál otro?- contestó Candy soltando una carcajada.- Siempre soñaba que despertaba con él.

La respuesta de Albert solo fue quedarse inmutable, solo viéndola, ella con su mirada pícara lo observaba esperando cualquier clase de reacción…

-¿Sabes que esto lo vas a pagar muy caro verdad?- dijo tramando algo.

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

Con sus grandes manos tomó la cintura de Candy y empezó a darle cosquillas en todo el torso, lo cual hacía que su esposa gritara entre carcajadas.

-Está bien está bien, me rindo… al menos desperté con un rubio… me rindo, me rindo.

Albert desistió y ella continuó – ¡Paz! ¡Bandera blanca!, ¿ok? Un rubio maravilloso que me ha enseñado amar en todos los sentidos, me ha hecho sentirme mujer y la más feliz del planeta- dijo mientras se acercaba y se encaramaba solo a la mitad sobre él.- ¿verdad baby bubu?

El contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Sabes, Candice… el día de tu accidente yo estaba muy preocupado no sabía que iba a hacer con lo de la hipoteca del asilo, con lo de la custodia de Anto… le pedí a mi "jefe"… un milagro… ¿de donde sacaba yo dinero y una esposa así de la nada? Y lancé mi caña de pescar y le pedí a Dios que me mandara su respuesta, fue entonces que escuché un estruendo y vi tu auto entrando al agua. Y Llegaste Tú… como una bendición caída del cielo para bendecir mi vida y la de todo este pueblo… Fuiste tú quien habló con Terry… yo jamás me hubiera atrevido a pedirle un favor así…

-Ni lo digas… fuiste tú quien le salvó la vida, y como agradecimiento su padre el Duque de Grandchester te incluyó en su testamento…

-No, solo fui un instrumento… simplemente no le tocaba todavía-dijo sonriendo.

-No, yo caí del puente porque me dormí estaba cansada… más que del insomnio de la vida creyendo que no existía el amor… Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en el amor. Aprendí que los milagros existen y son maravillosos- dijo al acariciarlo y besarle la nariz para pasar a su boca y empezó a darle besos pequeñitos hasta convertirlos en uno profundo mientras se subía sobre su cuerpo.

-Tienes razón, mi amor, tienes razón Angelina- dijo al reír.

-Esto lo vas a pagar caro William Albert Andley Segundo

-Soy su prisionero sargento- dijo al tomarla entre sus brazos y hundirse de nuevo en un beso y las sábanas de su cama nupcial.

Querido Diario:

Pues esta es la historia de mis Tíos Albert y Candy . *Aisha se fue a la Universidad de Chicago a estudiar leyes, no volvió a relacionarse con Archie Cronwall.

Su bebé es como yo, está al cargo de su tío Luther y su esposa.

*Patty y Alistear se van a casar dentro de seis meses.

*Los miembros del asilo están más que contentos porque ya llegó una enfermera, es mi nueva Tía Flammy, la esposa de mi Tio Tom que también se vinieron a vivir al pueblo.

*La señora Cronwall sigue haciendo sus cenas aburridas y yo tengo que ponerme ¡vestidos!

*Fuimos a Inglaterra a la Boda de Terry y Salma , es la hija de un árabe muy rico y su boda fue una fiesta muy especial… Salma nos enseño a Candy y a mí a bailar belly –dance.

*Lo único que supimos de Neal Leegan es que se casó con una chica que le escogió su mamá, pero se fue a vivir a Australia.

*Y Bueno yo, que estoy muy feliz porque Candy nos dijo que voy a tener un hermanito además que Jared ya me prometió que será mi novio para toda la vida.

FIN.

Chicas espero que les haya gustado este fic… ya sé e s demasiado rosa pero creo que quedó bonito…Espero sus comentarios en los grupos y en mi mail personal claumedh .mx ESCUCHEN LA CANCIÓN******

- 18 -


End file.
